


Morning Would

by tintatalk



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, but who wouldn't really, jiyong likes the feel of seunghyun's weight bearing down on him, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/pseuds/tintatalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong wakes up in the morning and Seunghyun wants to fuck. They end up thigh fucking, but really, that's just as good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Would

**Author's Note:**

> what a terrible title lmao  
> (i thought i wouldn't be writing gtop again anytime soon but here i am, all for the thigh fucking... and all for my precious bb who has a folder of... what was it.. 100 pics of jiyong's thighs?? incred... ilu)  
> ANYWAY hope you enjoy <3

 

Jiyong’s still half asleep when he tumbles out of the bed to use the bathroom. The room air is cold against his naked legs, and he reluctantly lets out a full bodied shiver when he relieves himself in the toilet. It must be early, he thinks blearily, spotting the sun flicker quite prettily through the slitted blinds. He’s not usually an early waker, and it’s with crusted eyes that he yawns, stretching his tight muscles to loosen. Sadly, for reasons not yet known, he tends to wake up early when Seunghyun stays over.

When he stumbles back towards his room, his eyes are still mostly glued shut, and he collapses onto the bed with a loud huff. The warmth under the covers seeps through him like a gulp of hot coffee, soothing and immensely satisfying. It’s really too early to even think of doing anything besides sleeping and that’s all Jiyong plans to do, nose planted quite stiffly into the expensive memory foam pillow.

He's a busy man, you know? There's only so much time that he can spend at the studio before he finds himself crashing (and burning). He relies on sleep. And if he buys expensive Egyptian cotton sheets and memory foam pillows, he thinks he should be able to use them. Thoroughly and sufficiently.

Seunghyun’s awake though, or at least it seems like he’s much more awake than Jiyong is, instantly grabbing the younger and pressing him flush against a broad chest. It's comfortable enough of a position really -- cosy atmosphere, warm bed, practically all Jiyong can ask for. So he relaxes, nose now stuffed into the hard lines of Seunghyun’s pecs. Somehow their legs have become entangled, and Jiyong rubs his cold feet down the pyjama-clothed leg of his boyfriend, sighing happily.

The peace continues for a few more seconds, maybe minutes, before Jiyong feels the slight press of soft lips against his own. There’s a waft of morning breath that’s mingled in the kiss, something that isn’t the most pleasant smell or taste in the world. But, Jiyong ignores it as they always do, happily savouring the private moment of intimacy with his boyfriend. They’re not able to indulge in PDA like other couples and so when they’re hidden away in the peace and quiet of their homes, Jiyong savours the time as much as he can, mouth drowsily turning upwards into the kiss.

Opening his eyes for a brief moment, Jiyong stares into the happy face of Seunghyun who he now observes is  _definitely_  more awake than he is. Their limbs are heavily entwined, legs like cooked spaghetti and arms packaged as neatly as a well wrapped present. They’re like a warm steamed bun, filled with happiness instead of meat. How corny, Jiyong silently snorts, thinking of cute stylised versions of both him and Seunghyun as little animated steamed buns. But Jiyong throws the thought away almost immediately because now is really not the time to be thinking of animated steamed buns when Seunghyun is humping consistently on his lower stomach.

Jiyong had felt the other’s morning wood when he crawled back into bed, the area practically as hard as stone. Really not something that he could easily miss. The urge within him to poke his butt out and grind on the limb (is it even a limb?) is pretty overwhelming but he ignores it, realising that he  _kinda maybe_ needs to use the bathroom again. And this time for a number 2.

His own dick is rising happily from the consistent motions though and Jiyong groans sleepily, eyes closing when Seunghyun lets out a deep sigh.

“Good morning,” Jiyong’s voice sounds like an old man. A dead man. An old and dead man. It’s a zombie-worthy voice and he clears his throat instantly, eyes still as shut as they can be.

“Hmmm,” Seunghyun breathes loudly. “Good morning.”

Seunghyun is fully wrapped around him now, body encasing Jiyong’s like a glove. He groans again into Jiyong’s ear, the deep sound so body-tingling it sparks a little heat within the younger’s stomach. The humping is faster now, and is combined with harder more grind-worthy thrusts. Very hot and also very bad for his want to continue sleeping.

It’s not long before Seunghyun is up in between Jiyong’s legs, grinding their erections together. The friction is so nice against his hard dick and Jiyong nearly lets out a high pitch whine in the back of his throat. He definitely wants to chase down that intense feeling.

But it’s still too  _early_ to open his eyes. He’s tired and sleepy, he doesn’t want to wake up. His body definitely disagrees with him though, meeting Seunghyun’s thrusts eagerly with a passion that he’s kind of upset about. Why did his body have to revolt against his mind? It’s sleeping time!

Seunghyun’s nipping away at the skin of his neck now though, so really his whole ‘wanting to sleep’ wish has died a gruesome death.

“Wanna fuck?” Seunghyun’s breathy morning voice is so painfully hot Jiyong just wants to curse. Loudly. He wants to grab Seunghyun’s hair and curse quite loudly in his stupid and precious face. It’s both a blessing and a curse to have a boyfriend as hot as his and sometimes he has borderline sadistic urges just to hurt him because he’s so cute. And handsome.

A real struggle.

“I need to shit,” Jiyong replies sadly, like it’s the end of the world. It practically is though, because Seunghyun stops humping his thigh like a dog on steroids and that’s definitely  _not_ okay.

When he finally opens his eyes, he takes a few seconds to adjust before he’s able to see his handsome boyfriend. Seunghyun looks a little bummed out but Jiyong quickly eases his worries, not wanting to see such a sad look on his boyfriend’s face.

“You can thigh fuck me, if you want.”

They’ve only thigh fucked a few times but so far it’s been incredibly hot. Seunghyun has always been kind of enraptured with his thighs, often marring the milky surface with dark blooming hickeys. Jiyong always enjoys it too, relishing in the feeling of his boyfriend’s weight pressing down on him, thick cock thrusting fast between his fleshy thighs. The grand finale comes in the form of Seunghyun cumming spectacularly over the crime scene, painting his own masterpiece over Jiyong. Kind of like he’s marking his own territory. Which is, really hot, of course.

Jiyong’s suggestion immediately lights Seunghyun up and the taller of the two jumps off the side of the bed, racing over to get their tiny tube of lube. Jiyong turns on his side, observing his boyfriend pile through their mess. Before he manages to find the tube, Jiyong slides off the bed, stabling himself against their small bedside drawer. Not really feeling like doing sheet-laundry any time soon, he grabs a fresh towel from his hamper and brings it back to the bed.

Seunghyun’s pants are already off by the time he gets back and Jiyong observes the other’s hard cock with interest. It juts out quite nicely in between his lover’s strong legs, like a totem of manliness. What a weird analogy, he thinks a second later. Whatever. He’s just tired so Seunghyun will have to stick with his dick being called a totem of manliness.

“Do you like the name ‘Totem of Manliness’?” Jiyong asks, towel in his grasp.

“What?” Seunghyun frowns at him, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“Never mind,” Jiyong mumbles, taking off his pants and hastily crawling into bed.

The air is awfully cold and he shivers, rubbing his feet into the soft bedding and hoping it warms up again soon.

Towel now placed underneath his legs, Jiyong stares up at Seunghyun, waiting for the go. His boyfriend is languidly tugging his cock, slathering the sticky substance all over himself. The scene is impossibly sexy, and for the second time this morning, Jiyong wishes he didn’t need to shit.

His eyes are closed when Seunghyun first rubs the lube into his thighs, and he lets out a mousy squeak of surprise when he feels the cold chill of the somewhat viscous substance.

“Sorry,” Seunghyun laughs a little, rubbing his warm fingers further into his skin as an apology. “It’s cold, isn’t it?”

“Freezing,” Jiyong nods, eyes opening. Seunghyun’s hands are really large compared to his own and they feel so nice against his skin, fingers so gloriously thick. It’s a true sight watching them massage and flex against his legs, staring, somewhat entranced.

His own cock is semi-hard, resting nicely perhaps even a little propped up against his hip, and he hisses when Seunghyun swipes a lubed finger against the head. The taller man shoots him a teasing smile and Jiyong shakes his head, smiling back at him.

The time speeds up really quickly then and before he realises it, Seunghyun is between his legs, lining up his cock in between Jiyong’s thighs. His large muscled arms are on either sides of Jiyong, face dangerously close to the smaller man’s. He shoots Jiyong a deliciously hot look, trailing his feet down the smaller man’s legs and pushing them together.

Ah, Jiyong thinks, feeling the hot cock thick in between his thighs. There it is. It’s pulsing quite significantly and when Seunghyun gives an experimental thrust, Jiyong hums, appreciative.

“Are you ready?” Seunghyun asks, dropping a kiss on Jiyong’s lips.

Grabbing Seunghyun’s cheeks, Jiyong presses his lips hard against his boyfriend’s, deepening the soft touch. It’s with the most seductive expression he can conjure at 7am in the morning that he darts his tongue out and whispers:

“Fuck my thighs, babe.”

And so Seunghyun does, eagerly starting the thrusts off nice and slow. Steady, really, like he’s gearing himself up to run the whole marathon. That’s what the athletes do and Seunghyun is truly a prime example of one, Jiyong realises, feeling the weight of his boyfriend dip greatly into his chest.

Seunghyun is heavy, not the lightest being in the world, and the weight is kind of crushing him. But at the same time it’s so hot Jiyong can’t even  _think_ about protesting. The combined heat of his boyfriend’s body pinning him to the bed, holding him so tight against the smooth fabric that he can hardly breathe, gets his dick aching.

Seunghyun’s pace is still slow, and if Jiyong was getting fucked in the ass, he probably would’ve complained in his really whiny high pitched sex voice to hurry up by now. But it’s Seunghyun’s time for him to really enjoy what he wants, even if he’s insane for going so slow. Jiyong  _totally_ respects him being a masochist and lengthening the thrusts, though,  _truly_  understanding how wonderful it must be to let his dick catch in between the flesh of Jiyong’s thighs.

He totally gets it. Totally. Seunghyun must love pain. That’s all there is to it. But as much as Jiyong respects the other’s kinks, he’s already half driven to the point of madness. Seunghyun really doesn't need to worry about his stamina. And although Jiyong’s not getting fucked in the ass, the complaints leave his lips regardless.

“Faster,” he whines, but it comes out as the high pitched sex voice he so wishes he didn’t have.

Seunghyun seems to love it, though, eagerly raising his head from the crook of Jiyong’s neck to sloppily kiss his lips. There’s so much tongue and not much finesse but Jiyong drinks it all in anyway, licking his way deep into the cavern of Seunghyun’s mouth and practically swallowing him whole.

“You’re so hot, babe,” Seunghyun’s deep voice ghosts over his lips and Jiyong tightens his feet, flexing his thighs so his boyfriend can have a tighter area to fuck. “You kill me with your thighs.”

“You love my thighs, don’t you?” Jiyong teases, voice a little breathy. Seunghyun’s body is still pressing him hard into the bed and the air is a little hard to come by, arousing him further. The constant friction between Seunghyun’s moving stomach and Jiyong’s stationary cock continues to keep him hot and bothered, and mixed with Seunghyun’s heavy weight plastered against him makes everything especially unbearable.

“Yes…” Seunghyun groans low, face once again buried in Jiyong’s neck. His thrusts are faster now, more erratic, and Jiyong worships in his loss of control.

“You just wish you could fuck these precious pretty things every day, don’t you?” The words barely escape Jiyong’s mouth, so soft in the quiet room. They still manage to hit the ears of his boyfriend perfectly as though they were shouted off the top of a mountain.

“Every single day.”

“You wish you could…” Jiyong grabs his fingers around the edge of Seunghyun’s jaw and nips slightly at the scratchy skin there. “Rip my pants off and alternate between fucking me and my thighs. I know how much you like to cum there, all over my unmarked skin.”

Seunghyun just groans so deep, so hot, Jiyong shivers.

“You love seeing your cum dribble down my thighs,” Jiyong’s breathing has sped up now because Seunghyun is thrusting in and out, cock jolting in between the flesh. “All the way down to my feet.”

“Jiyong…” Seunghyun groans, suddenly sitting up and crouching on his feet, hands wrapped around his cock.

The cool rush of air is cold against Jiyong’s sweat slick skin and he fights the urge to shiver, watching Seunghyun tug sharply. Jiyong’s own fingers travel down to his navel before wrapping around the head of his length, fingering the velvety flesh with quick movements.

It doesn’t take long before Seunghyun’s spilling, hot white liquid gushing and falling rather delicately onto the flesh of Jiyong’s thighs. The result is messy but extremely sensual, and Jiyong too cums when he sees the satisfied look on Seunghyun’s face. The expression is a mix of pleased content and possessiveness, and all Jiyong can do is moan shamelessly.

Seunghyun flops back onto bed, eyes trailing Jiyong’s messed figure with appreciative eyes.

“You’re very pretty.”

“What?” Jiyong turns his head, struggling to get his breath back. “Covered in your cum?”

“There’s your own cum too,” Seunghyun points out, breathing a kiss over the smaller man’s cheekbone. “Yes, you’re very pretty covered in my cum.”

“Of course I am,” Jiyong says a little smugly, feeling the sticky liquid on his thighs cool quite fast in the brisk chill of the room.

“You’re always very pretty though.”

“I love you too, Seunghyun.”  

 

 

 


End file.
